User blog:Rick1999/Expectatives for new Just Dance game - Main Songs
These are the songs I expect to be on JD6/JD2015, or, how I like to call it, Just Dance Alpha. Label: '-' = Female / + = Male 1. Best Song Ever – One Direction (+/-/+/-) 2. Only Teardrops – Emmelie De Forest (-) 3. Dreamers – The Blue Van (+/+) 4. Born This Way – Lady Gaga (-/+) 5. Go Your Own Way – Fleetwood Mac (+/-) 6. Fireflies – Owl City (+) 7. One More Time – Daft Punk (+/+) 8. Robot Rock – Daft Punk (-) 9. Bad Boys – Inner Circle (+/+) 10. Dancing Queen – ABBA (-/+/-/+) 11. Diamonds – Rihanna (-) 12. We Found Love – Rihanna ft. Calvin Harris (+/-) 13. Rude Boy – Rihanna (-) 14. Like a G6 – Far East Movement (-/+) 15. 3 – Britney Spears (-) 16. Scream and Shout – Will.I.Am ft. Britney Spears (-/+) 17. Macarena (Bayside Boys Remix) – Los Del Rio (+/-/+/-) 18. One More Night – Maroon 5 (+/-) 19. Thriller – Michael Jackson (+) 20. Killer Queen – Queen (-) 21. I Want It That Way – Backstreet Boys (+/+/+/+) 22. Tea Party – Kerli (-/-/-/-) 23. Cha Cha Slide – DJ Casper (+) 24. Days Go By – Dirty Vegas (+) 25. I Gotta Feeling – The Black-Eyed Peas (-/+/-/+) 26. Radioactive – Imagine Dragons (-) 27. Hey Brother – Avicii (-) 28. Alô Galera de Cowboy – Dallas Company (+) 29. Titanium – David Guetta ft. Sia (-) 30. Club Can’t Handle Me – Flo Rida (+/-) 31. Wild Ones – Flo Rida ft. Sia (+) 32. Bohemian Rhapsody – Queen (+/-/+/-) 33. Roman Holiday – Nicki Minaj (+) 34. Viva La Vida – Coldplay (-) 35. Right Round – Flo Rida ft. Ke$ha (-/+) 36. Clarity – Zedd ft. Foxes (-) 37. Bad Romance – Lady Gaga (-) 38. Fracasso – Pitty (+) 39. Boyfriend – Justin Bieber (+) 40. Poker Face – Lady Gaga (-) 41. Fera Ferida – Maria Bethania (-) 42. Carameldansen – Caramell (-/+) 43. Imagine – John Lennon (-) 44. What a Wonderful World – Louis Armstronsg (+) 45. Fire Burning – Sean Kingston (+) 46. Thrift Shop – Macklemore & Ryan Lewis ft. Wanz (+) 47. Whip My Hair – Willow Smith (-) 48. Heart Attack – Demi Lovato (-) 49. Boom Boom Pow – The Black-Eyed Peas (+/-) 50. I Wanna Go – Britney Spears (-/+) 51. Stronger (What Doesn’t Kill You) – Kelly Clarkson (-) 52. Dancing Days – As Frenéticas (-/-/-/-) 53. Stayin’ Alive – Bee Gees (+/+/+/+) 54. I Love It – Icona Pop (-) 55. American Idiot – Green Day (+) 56. Wrecking Ball – Miley Cyrus (-) 57. Samba de Janeiro – Bellini (+) 58. Ex My Love – Gaby Amarantos (-) 59. Dragostea Din Tei – O-Zone (+/-) 60. We’re Are Never Ever Getting Back Together – Taylor Swift (-/-) 61. We’ll Rock You – Queen (+) 62. Just Give Me a Reason – Pink ft. Nate Ross (+/-) 63. Fergalicious – Fergie (-) 64. Royals – Lorde (+) 65. Don’t Stop the Music – Rihanna (+) 66. Somebody I Used to Know – Gotye ft. Kimbra (+/-) 67. Work Work – Britney Spears (-) 68. Amor de Chocolate – Naldo (+) 69. Largadinho – Claudia Leitte (+) 70. Want You Gone – Johnatan Coulton (-/+) 71. Give Me Al Your Luvin’ – Madonna ft. Nicki Minaj & MIA (-) 72. Se Joga – Naldo (+) 73. Turn Me On – David Guetta ft. Nicki Minaj (-) 74. Hollaback Girl – Gwen Stefani (-) 75. I’ll Be There For You – The Rembrandits (+/-) 76. In The Dark – Dev (-) 77. Beedi – Sukhwinder Singh (+) 78. Whenever, Wherever – Shakira (+) 79. Livin’ On a Prayer – Bon Jovi (+) 80. My Sharona – The Knacks (+) 81. Hello – Martin Solveig ft. Dragonette (-) 82. Stereo Love – Edward Maya & Vika Jigulina (-/+) Category:Blog posts